Introvert Kyon
by Killer300
Summary: What would happen if Kyon was an extreme introvert? If Haruhi believed he was an alien? See this and much more in this re-imagining of the series. Please read and review.
1. Introvert Kyon

Introvert Kyon

I don't get people. Never have, never will. So, I fill my life with anime and video games to ignore the outside world. I long stopped caring what others have thought of me. So, why is it that this girl in our class has grabbed my shirt collar and slammed my head into her desk?

Well, I doubt completely ignoring her was helping things but still. I mean, would you randomly grab a person and slam their head into a desk. When I actually paid attention to her she yelled at me, "Kyon! Pay attention to me. Why are you avoiding me?"

Oh, that girl, Haruhi. Yeah, that eccentric chick keeps bothering me for some reason. I think she believes I'm an alien for some reason or something really ludicrous like that. Not exactly a great thing to be when you have someone like Haruhi around. What's weird is she leaves everyone else alone completely, so why do I get singled out? Is it because I refuse to conform to social expectations? I'll admit that I feel pretty alien here sometimes but still, why does she care?

I hear her say, "Reveal to me your secret Kyon, I will find out eventually. No matter where you run, or where you hide, I'll reveal your secret!"

Okay, I need to get out of here. Fortunately the bell rang, releasing me from the grasp of Haruhi. I go home, and start playing Persona 4. While I do so, I think about the dreams waiting for me. Okay, best not to think about that. I have this great game, and I can play it until dinnertime. Then, I can play it to bedtime. After sleep, I'll have to prepare myself for yet another day with Haruhi.

As predicted, I soon ate dinner. My parents didn't even look my way, I guess they were ashamed of what their child had become. Yeah, I didn't care. I had long stopped caring. But, that's not what was on my mind. What was on mind was the images of destruction when I entered the dream world. But, my thoughts fortunately flowed back to Persona 4. It's not like apocalypse will happen because I don't pay attention to the world around me.

When I finally had to go to sleep that night, I tensed up. I knew what awaited me in the dream world. But, I had to sleep regardless. I got in bed, and prepared for the inevitable. The problem was I was too tensed up. I felt every muscle in my body

tighten up, and the sweat accumulating on me. What do you expect, when you have the dreams I have.

I woke up in the same city I usually do. Everything is smoldering, and I see the girl with black wings flying above the city. Each wing is at least 3 meters long and a meter wide. She sees me and flies over. She lands in front of me. I see her, every part of her pulses with muscle. But this isn't steroid like muscle, it's completely natural and is scary for that reason. Her hair goes all the way down to between her wings. Her eyes stare into mine and they are filled with a deep rage. For some reason, I have a feeling she goes from world to world destroying all sentient life there. But then, she comes over and lightly grasps my skull. She then whispers into my ear, "Kyon, don't fear me for I'm a part of you now. Remember that. Soon, you'll also be part of me, as you are one of the few who is worthy."

Then, she carried me up. This time she held by my waist like a rag doll. Her hands grasp me tightly like she is worried about losing a toy. We fly to some sort of tower. It is at least 1000 meters tall. But, it's not made of stone and metal like the ones in real life. This one is made of flesh and blood. It even breathes. She lands on top of it, and the flesh gives a little like skin does when you push it lightly.

"Kyon, there is a reason this building is made of flesh. It can easily withstand the massive trauma. Watch." She said. Then, she pushed her foot downwards into it. The flesh didn't break, it just stretched some more, but it didn't break. She then flew off and threw a car at the building. The car bounced off it harmlessly. This was, disturbing. A building made of flesh; the only time I've seen is in trailers for Starcraft. Okay, I've seen very oddly similar stuff in Evangelion, but that's different.

She then flew back and said, "Kyon, this looks disgusting to you, but soon you'll see its beauty. Truly, nothing can conquer evolution. It will always eventually win out. I've learned how to control it and speed it up, making me a god anywhere. No one can stop me. Once I absorb the genetic data of this world, I will continue on. It took me a very long time to get here, even with a head start from a wormhole. I only got here 3 years ago and was traveling for 60 million years. I only tell you this because you need to be ready for the inevitable."

At that, I woke up, once again soaked in sweat and shaking. Unfortunately, it is morning, and I have to get ready for school. Well, at least I don't have to think about the dream. But then, I get to school, and hear that voice which signals the girl that will doom me.

"KYON! There you are, now reveal to me where you come from. Do you originate from Alpha Centauri? Or from a world much further from Earth? TELL ME!"

Instead of answering, I sprinted as hard as I could to class. Once I got there, I felt sort of safe as I slumped down in my seat. At least here she usually left me alone. Although, yesterday may prove that wrong considering she was willing to slam my head into a desk during the end of class. Soon, Haruhi came in right behind me. Yep, she sat behind me and I want to kill someone for arranging the seats this way.

While I waited for class to hurry up and end, Haruhi kept staring at me. Why is she so obsessed with me? Does she know about the dreams? No, even if she watched me at night she wouldn't know that. Well, maybe I'm just so socially awkward now that I interest people like Haruhi. Does that mean if I become more social she would leave me alone? Better yet, maybe if I talked to her like a normal person, she would become convinced I'm just a normal person. Nah, she would probably just use it as a way to physically abuse me more or something.

When class ended, she once again grabbed me. She then dragged me out of the classroom and to a stairwell. Okay, is she going to rob my lunch money now or something? Then, she said, "Kyon, join my club. I haven't formed it yet, but when I do I expect you to arrive there. If you don't arrive, I'll kidnap you from your home and leave you naked in front of the school for all to see the alien you truly are."

Okay, that doesn't really give me much of a choice does it? Well, I guess I'll at least have some warning when she 'recruits' me later. I turned to leave only to get grabbed again by Haruhi who then said, "I'll be waiting for you after school, don't be late."

After that, she let me go. I did come after school and found her smiling in class waiting. Then, she dragged me all the way to this clubroom full of books. She explained that while the literature club supposedly had it, they had so few members now that she could have it without much fuss. The girl reading in the back of the room, she had no complaints apparently. Well, not that I can totally blame her, knowing Haruhi and all. It is not exactly easy to say no to someone like that.

After that, life went on in a very strange kind of clockwork way. After school, I would get dragged to the clubroom where I would see more things every day. She also later kidnapped a chick to get a mascot and got a "mysterious transfer student" to fill out the club. Yuki, the chick who sat in the back of the room, had no problem being recruited because she apparently basically came with the room like some kind of accessory. Mikuru, who seriously looks and acts like a moe character, got bullied into joining the club.

So, life went by in a way that was more and more annoying to me. Haruhi would never leave me alone, even constantly invading my house to spy on me or drag me off for club activities. My parents never stopped her, they thought she was the only friend I had at school and therefore would basically allow her to get away with murder if they thought it was improving my social status. If they only knew the truth about Haruhi, but since they think everything I say is a lie to allow for more solitude, they don't listen to me about Haruhi. Well, this is bad, but at least its not as bad as the dreams, which are strangely absent of late for some reason. Lets hope it continues? Nah, I would take dreams over Haruhi any day. I mean, what's the worse thing that could come from a mere dream?


	2. Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers

Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers

Eventually, things started to sort of settle down once Haruhi got all the stuff she needed for the club. The computer she got through means that, I don't want to talk about because I feel repulsed even thinking about it. Lets just say it involved using Mikuru as an object for blackmail. The other stuff just appeared from who knows where. Now though, after I had setup a website which wasn't exactly easy, I find myself with a relative level of peace. Especially considering that the other members have finally started to take some of the attention away from me and towards them.

But then, life had to later come and ruin things once again. Suddenly, Yuki dragged me out with her after school one day. She dragged me to the park and said, "I'm sorry, but it appears this is the only way to get you to meet social obligations, force. Now, I need to explain some things. For one, I'm not human. I do not just mean this from the perspective of social interaction, that would put you in the same category as me. No, I mean I'm literally not human. I'm what your culture would classify as an alien, although you may think of me more as a robot, either description works fine. I work for the data integration entity, I'm here to spy on Haruhi for she can create data from nothing, an ability the Data Integration Entity doesn't have. " Yuki said.

I didn't really know how to respond, all things considered. Well, I for some reason believed her, as if I've had some experience before that made me open to experiences like this. Something did happen when I was 12, but I always thought that was just another dream. Yuki then said, "Kyon, you didn't have a dream when you were 12. That's something else I must talk to you about. Kyon, you right now have another sentient life form living inside of you. This life form penetrated into your stomach when you were 12. Ever since then, it talks to you in your sleep. This entity has been classified as the Dark Angel by the Data Integration Entity, and is currently trying to absorb the genetic data of all life forms on Earth. This isn't necessarily a violent process; she has already absorbed the genetic information of all the bacteria on Earth and 100,000 different species of plant life. But, more complex life forms usually will resist such an attempt. Especially since usually absorbing all the genetic data of a highly complex life form, like a human, means either having sexual intercourse with it, or eating it whole. The former works differently with bacteria, for those creatures actually do the former with all organic material they come with, for that is just sharing genetic information, nothing else. For more complex life forms, it is more complex, but for bacteria it is not."

Okay, if it weren't for the incredible clinical way Haruhi way was talking, the average person would probably be blushing. Me, I might but it would be on the inside only. The chick talks in a very, sensual way in my dreams. She doesn't directly state lust; rather it's more of the way she talks rather than what she says. Is this why though? She wants to absorb genetic information? Who knows?

Seeing that I absorbed the information she told me, she continued, "Kyon, she wants more than just to abuse you for genetic data. She actually loves you, but the reason I can't state here, or otherwise she will erupt from your flesh. But, the rest of humanity she wants to absorb the genetic information of. The tiny differences between each human warrant absorbing the genetic data of every human on Earth. In order to facilitate this, she will usually threaten the species as a whole unless they all come to be absorbed in one way or another. Considering her considerable power, the threat is valid but a species never listens, yours will probably be no exception. The reason why is that your species is too divided to make such a decision. If you don't let her though, she will absorb the species by eating every human on Earth whole, something that is easy for her to do. She will widen her mouth to consume multiple humans at once, and her stomach can digest hundreds of kilograms of organic material in seconds. She will preserve you though, for you're her host. She will change into the form you see in your dreams when she manifests, but she will always spare you somehow."

I asked, "Wait, how can she change into a female? Why would she want to anyway?"

"Kyon, you have the genetic data to create a woman, and she has already partially recovered enough genetic information to create a second X chromosome. As for why, she is female. She may not appear to be complex enough to have a gender, but the truth is that gender is a mental thing. There is a genetic element, yes, but that's just because genes are the core of one's personality in organic life forms. She considers herself female, so is." Yuki responded.

Well, that defeats the entire purpose of the arguments about transsexuals. This also probably screws up a religion or two. If genes are the core of one's personality that means we are fated to whatever they decide. If you're genetically a sociopath, there is nothing you can do to change that. Yes, you can try to control it, but that means nothing in the long run. The moral and social implications of this are immense but don't need to be discussed here. She did have hard evidence for the entity.

As if to confirm that to me, she came over and placed her hand on a part of my stomach. She gripped it, and suddenly, everything went to black. I woke up in my own room, and my room had feathers in it for some reason. They were too big to be bird feathers, and they were black. Also, I felt extremely sore for some reason. I saw Yuki was in my room.

Yuki said, " Kyon, don't ever let anyone touch you in the future. This time, it took grip and a certain spot but it in the future she will become far more sensitive. Also, try to avoid entering free fall in any instance. She will respond in a similar way. Most importantly, don't try to contain her Kyon. She has absorbed 299 species by now; one boy's resistance won't slow her down. Humanity is her 300th, whether it survives will be its choice. Don't worry though, the mass absorption won't happen for a long time. On the other hand, the sensitivity and free fall conditions will go in effect tomorrow, at exactly 7:30 AM."

After that, she left. I now realized I had to explain a broken window to my parents. Also, the alarm just rang. Looks like I won't be getting any sleep. This is really going to be a problem. I barely got out of the house, and I realized getting to school in this condition would be impossible. Even if the way was completely flat the whole way, it wouldn't be happening. So, a steep hill was kind of confirming that I wouldn't be getting to school. So, I guess I'll have to skip school and hope my parents believe my excuse of sickness.

But then, Mikuru of all people suddenly appeared and said, "Don't worry Kyon, I'll carry you to school so that you don't have to worry about Haruhi's response."

Okay, I almost wanted to laugh. Mikuru picking me up and carrying me to school was about as possible as me beating Bruce Lee in a martial arts fight in my current state. But then, against all logic, Mikuru picked me up and threw me over her shoulder like a paper bag. Then, she suddenly started sprinting up the hill at speeds I didn't know were possible for a human being, much less someone like Mikuru. She got to school in 12 seconds, which probably sets a record in something. Add to that she was running up a hill while carrying me on her back, and you have someone who would put any Olympian to shame. Also, with someone of her size and with no visible muscle, this is biologically impossible. How is she doing this? She should have muscles ripping out of her clothes and should probably weigh 500 pounds, all muscle, at least.

When we got to the school gate, she put me down, but she still held me up secretly by grasping me. She said to me, "Lets just say I'm not your average girl. I'll explain in greater detail later. But for now, I'll be taking you to class until I can pass you along to someone else. Also, I'll make sure Haruhi is easy on you today."

Okay, Mikuru is putting on an act. There is no way someone this strong naturally acts the way she does around Haruhi. Yeah, she isn't normal. I don't even think she is human. Hell, I don't even think she is from this planet. Are there more aliens that I don't know about? Who knows I guess.

Mikuru kept her promise. She passed me to different girls, explaining I was very sore from something I did last night. So, they basically carried me from class to class. When it was time to go to the club, she got me again, and told Haruhi I had been searching for aliens the entire night, hoping that Haruhi would forgive me for my past deviations if I did that. Haruhi gave me a lot of slack, and Mikuru took care of me in a way that no one else has before really. She basically carried me around, and when it came time to take me home, she literally carried me all the way there.

But, before I got to go inside, she said to me, "Kyon, there is a price to this. You must come to the SOS Brigade room every day, and any day I see fit, I will stay over at this house. You understand?"

"Yes, I understand. But can you please explain how you are so strong?" I asked.

Mikuru replied, "Kyon, I'm a time traveler. I came because of events involving the Dark Angel and Haruhi. In the future, humanity has colonized other planets and can manipulate genetic code. I was born on a planet 3 times the size of Earth and I was given genes to make me much stronger and faster than most people. On Earth, I have to regularly exercise with 100-kilometer laps and 20 metric ton weights to keep my strength up. Recently, my body was manipulated to be in this form. I didn't use to look like this, but now I will forever. I'm actually thankful for that, before that I looked disgusting, for I was burned alive as a child and was also scarred up significantly from other events. The manipulation that gave me even more strength and endurance than I had from the planet I came from, originated from the same procedure that gave me the body you see before you."

Okay, I now believe that considering past events. Well, now I was never going to see people the same way again. After that, I went inside, and she followed me. She introduced herself to my parents, explaining that she was from a club I was now in. She also said we were now somewhat close friends and that she wanted to stay the night. My parents eagerly accepted, not surprising considering they have almost non-existent, if any, standards for my friends as long as I have them. Not that Mikuru is a bad person, I'm just not so sure the average set of parents would let their son have someone like Mikuru stay the night usually.

That night, she laid me in bed, and told me she was here to make sure the Dark Angel didn't burst free during the middle of the night. She and Yuki could apparently get the Dark Angel back inside of me through different means. In Yuki's case, she could literally force it to do so through something called, "Data Manipulation," while Mikuru had a special device that soothed it back into going inside of me. Both methods could not be abused though, which was why Mikuru warned me she would soon intentionally let her out later at certain times. The reason she hadn't come out school from the physical contact was the device Mikuru had.

The next morning, Mikuru woke me up. I felt sore, but not as badly as yesterday. She said that once the Dark Angel came out more often, my body would stop feeling so sore. Interesting, my body would also literally gain muscle with that too. But, this would also make ravenous, and apparently I already didn't eat enough food to satisfy the Dark Angel, which was why last night a grocery store had lots of food from the meat section robbed, and later a huge fire was reported. I guess the latter was to cook the food.

So, that morning Mikuru helped my mom prepare the largest freaking breakfast I have had in my entire life. I was forced to eat almost all of it, which made me feel sick, but I had seen enough evidence to believe in the Dark Angel. Where did the huge black feathers come from otherwise? After eating all the food, Mikuru shoved me towards school. She still carried me and this time got to school in 10 seconds. She decided to jump over some of the stairs all together, launching us a couple dozen meters in the air at least. The reason why is we were apparently a little late. Okay, perhaps, but even if we only a minute to get to school, we would still get there with time to spare.

When we got to school, things proceeded normally. I now could walk between classes relatively well, so didn't need to have people carry me. I wasn't limping around like I was in the past. Now though, I thought about the whole day my strange predicament. I couldn't be touched, or the Dark Angel would come out. I couldn't ever enter free fall or I would turn into the Dark Angel. I now would have to eat a lot more, or the Dark Angel would emerge. To top it all off, I would still have to let the Dark Angel out occasionally, or she would come out at bad times.

Eventually, school ended and I trudged towards the SOS Brigade. Dealing with Haruhi was going to be, tricky. If she touched my hand or face, we were going to have serious problems. Well, I guess I'll to have to rely on Mikuru again today. After all, we are talking about someone who regularly lifts up 20 metric tons.

Fortunately, Haruhi was very calm today. Unfortunately, that was because she brought a TV from her house and got, I'm not kidding here, "Tokyo Gore Police." Okay, this is admittedly a pretty awesome movie but what's Haruhi plan if we get caught? Well, I guess it's fortunate than that she is god so that she can just 'will' the teachers not to notice the sounds of massive violence coming from the room.

After that, rather violent experience, I got to leave the club. When I left, Itsuki suddenly whispered into my ear, "Meet me in the park. If you don't come, I'll have Mikuru punch you as hard as she can in the balls." Okay, that was a very valid threat, all things considered. Somehow I have a feeling Mikuru would act on it too, knowing my luck when it comes to people lately.

When I went to the park after school, Itsuki was there waiting with a very different expression than he usually had on his pretty boy face. It was a deadly serious face instead of the same plastic smile he wore everywhere. Then, he said, "Kyon, be ready to devote your life to Haruhi's antics. Also, respect the Dark Angel more. I know you hate her, but you have no idea how many people want your position right now. The reason why is that in your body, you hold one of our two goddesses."

Okay, that just creeps me out. Admittedly, this kind of thing is normal for religions, but this is still seriously really creepy. Itsuki after saying his piece dragged me to a park bench in front of a rather large tree. Then, he said, "Kyon, you may think I'm just another religious nut but there is more to it than that. You already know about Haruhi's god like power, and you obviously know a lot about the Dark Angel by now. The Dark Angel has come to absorb our genetic data, and therefore can cure the world of all disease if we give her the chance. Haruhi on the other hand needs to be kept in the dark about her power. Her power is undeniable, but she could wreak havoc if she finds out about her status. Unlike the Dark Angel, she doesn't have the maturity to handle her power. So, she must be kept in the dark. Also, she affects the world enough as it is subconsciously. On the other hand, the Dark Angel has lived for millions of years and has had time to learn her power. Now, I must do something that you may hate me for. Many of my brothers and sisters will be coming here soon, we all want to see the Dark Angel for the first time."

At that, he intentionally touched my face. Then, it all went to black. I woke up in my room surrounded by people wearing nothing but thin robes. I realize what had just happened, they had intentionally let the Dark Angel screw each one of them. Itsuki suddenly said, "Now, with the process begun, the Dark Angel can eventually do this act to the rest of the world, and then in return grant us freedom from disease, weakness, ugliness, and even death. But, our work is not done, we must make sure her eventual rise is unchallenged or there will be horrible consequences. You all know what to do."

After that, they all nodded their heads and left, hopefully putting some more clothes on eventually. Itsuki came back dressed in the school uniform and said, "Kyon, school begins soon, you should prepare. Also, don't hate us for this; we only want to please our goddess. I hope you learn to love her like we do."

Okay, this is creepy. I now have a cult worshipping something inside of me and also worship the most eccentric girl I've ever seen. Those other people were at least in their 30s, and from the sound of things, they all hold high ranking positions in the government. In fact, one of them looked shockingly close to someone running for office in Japan. That same person had once been the head of the healthcare division of the government. I also saw the Head of the U.N. among the people in that group. Okay, looks like I just stumbled upon the creepiest world conspiracy ever. I'm sure Haruhi would love something like this.

After getting out of bed, I once again realized I was too sore to do much. Thanks a lot cult of the world, I really needed that. I hope this cult doesn't have too many people; I don't want to have to worry about this every day.

Fortunately, today Mikuru came to help around. Unfortunately, she said the cult had about 60 million members worldwide. All of them wanted to be "embraced" by the goddess. Apparently, the core of their belief system is that Haruhi and the Dark Angel of goddesses that will cleanse the world one day of all suffering. What is really freaky is that the cult actually has evidence to back up their claims. Specifically, Haruhi herself, who they can prove has omnipotent power. As for the Dark Angel, apparently they knew she would come somehow. Apparently, the Dark Angel would reveal herself first, and then would convince Haruhi to join her in making the Earth better. Mikuru told me this during breakfast and while carrying me up the hill. Mikuru herself doesn't believe in the religion, but she does say she support Itsuki regardless because of his influence within the government. Basically, the cult controls all the major governments on Earth. All of NATO, China, Japan, Russia, and India are under their control from various connections. The Middle East they control through a strange secret treaty, while Africa, South America, and the rest of the world they control through the power of the countries they directly control.

Yeah, this is all a very disturbing cult. After school, Mikuru told me more. She said I shouldn't worry because the Dark Angel won't reveal herself to the world until December of next year. She also told me though that when that happened, I would forever lose my body if humanity resisted. If the world didn't resist, then she would leave my body and grant me independence from her. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually hoping a world conspiracy that has existed for possibly a hundred years succeeds. But then, I guess life has been getting very strange lately.

After the club meeting which was just Haruhi lecturing us for the most part, I got to go home. After eating and finish Persona 4, I went to sleep. Hopefully, I'll have peaceful dreams.


	3. Alaskian Terror and Bloody Feathers

Alaskan Terror and Bloody Feathers

_The Dark Angel will save us, for she can heal us all. _

_We must not fear her, despite her wings of black and eyes of rage. _

_We must not resist her, despite her dark wants. _

_For the Dark Angel will save us all. _

_She will cure our disease, fill our bellies, and raise our dead. _

_But we must not resist her or she shall kill us all. _

_All it takes is a single blow, and she shall swoop down._

_Consuming all of us in her holy guts. _

_Where we shall rot if we dare raise an arm. _

_Against this Dark Angel. _

I woke up hearing that poem being spoken by a woman in front of me. Her face and body were covered with bruises and cuts. We were both chained up in some kind of facility. When the woman saw I was awake she said, "Kyon, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop them. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't stop them. I'm so ashamed of myself; she will probably consume me first. At least I'll have the comfort that she will eat the idiots who dared to kidnap the host."

Immediately, I recognized her. But it couldn't be, what the hell is my literature teacher doing here? Don't tell me she is part of this cult too. How big is this freaking cult? Who else do I know that is secretly in this cult? Are my parents in it too? Has my entire life been nothing but a lie? Also, what the hell was my literature teacher doing nearby enough to protect me?

As if she was reading my mind, she said, "Kyon, I specifically asked to be near the host of the Dark Angel. In reality, I'm a highly trained agent from the organization. I happen to have a great level of knowledge when it comes to Japanese literature, but that's only a minor duty of mine by comparison to my real reason for being here. I was assigned to make sure this would never happen to you. I failed miserably in that mission. Therefore, we are all doomed."

Suddenly, two men wearing U.S. military uniforms came in. I could see my literature teacher's eyes burn intently. I never learned her name, as with most of the people at my school. One of them came up to me and said, "We can not let the Dark Angel become loose. We will destroy her while she is vulnerable."

My teacher yelled before being covered by a plastic bag, "YOU SHALL BOTH ENTER THE STOMACH OF THE DARK ANGEL! HUMANITY SHALL DIE OUT BECAUSE OF YOUR IMPERALISTIC WISHES!"

Suddenly, it all went to black again. When I woke up, I was back in my room. But, there were some key differences. Black feathers and blood was overall the place. Also, my literature teacher was in the room, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and blood. She said, "Kyon, humanity has been spared this time. She destroyed the section of the U.S. military attempting to kill her. They received their orders from elements within the Republican Party and the think tank, New American Century. Agents dispatched from Russia will kill these people for putting American expansion over the value of humanity. I don't know how they think they could have killed the Dark Angel. A 100 Megaton nuclear warhead wouldn't be able to kill her, even if she was in the heart of the blast. Anyway, Kyon, you should know something. The Dark Angel has embraced me tonight. I of course didn't resist her advances after she flew us both back here from Alaska. I hope you understand." She said.

I wasn't thinking about the embrace. I asked her, "Teacher, where did all the blood come from? We didn't literally trail blood all the way from Alaska did we?"

She suddenly appeared to have to hold back tears. Then, she said, "Kyon, I'm sorry, but I had to kill both of your parents. They were ones that told the U.S. government where the Dark Angel was. They were traitors to the Dark Angel they claimed they respected. When I found out, I killed them. Then, the Dark Angel ate both their corpses. The blood comes their arteries. I'm sorry Kyon, but please don't blame the Dark Angel. She really will bring humanity paradise, but it needs to stop screwing it up over and over again. She really does love us all, but forgiveness is not one of her virtues. She'll embrace humanity or she will consume it, the choice is ours. Fortunately, this time she only took a couple hundred lives, it could have been much worse. For now on though, you'll have to live with me. Don't worry, I know the habits of the Dark Angel quite well, I'll do my best to make sure the last year before her global embrace begins is as painless as possible."

I didn't know what to say. I was too shocked from everything happen of late to really say anything. My life had just been torn apart in the course of one night. Also, I now had a very love/hate relationship cult. They did save my life, but at the same time they were responsible for the death of my parents. She claimed they turned me in, but can I really trust her? Can I trust anyone anymore? Who knows I guess.

That day, I was excused from school. The teacher said Haruhi was just as important to the religion as the Dark Angel was, for she was the 2nd component to eliminating suffering and death on Earth. Mikuru came later, trying to comfort me. Itsuki came for a very different reason though. He came with people from the U.S., China and Russia. I blacked out once again. When I woke up, I was underground, surrounded by thousands of people. I realized that all the major countries on Earth had just been 'embraced' by the Dark Angel. When someone saw I was awake, they touched me again and I blacked out once again.

When I woke up, I was in a bed, and I smelled food cooking downstairs. When I went down, I saw my literature teacher. I was already dressed in my school uniform. When I came down, she said, "Kyon, you need to eat, a lot. I'm going to give you a lot of food today. You must eat every last bit of it. The Dark Angel will need nourishment for what's coming up next year. If she isn't nourished, she will burst out at bad times to get food. So I don't care if you feel that you will burst from fat, you need to nourish the Dark Angel. Besides that, stay in the SOS Brigade. I know you feel too much is going on, but until December you need to stay with Haruhi. When that month comes, that won't be as much of a problem."

After that, I ate a lot. I hadn't eaten in 24 hours, but I still felt like she was feeding me too much. 3 donuts, 7 syrup drenched pancakes, and what felt like 12 full bags of fried rice. I felt like I had eaten too much, but I kept it all in despite it. Then, Mikuru arrived literally pick me up and carry me to school. She said, "Kyon, don't hate her for what happened. I'm not really a member of the cult, but I still support it. The reason why is they are right when they say the Dark Angel will kill us all if we resist it at all. Also, they know of the importance of Haruhi. She won't necessarily eliminate suffering, but she can do a lot with the proper guidance. As for your parents, they did a lot of other bad stuff Kyon. Your real parents are dead, because of an accident involving Haruhi's powers. They stole you away before we could rescue you. Your biological parents have both been dead for years."

I had nothing to say, I just felt more emotions at once than I had ever felt before. I partially avoided people to avoid complex emotional entanglements like this, looks like that didn't work out. I felt rage at the Dark Angel, but at the same time realized it had saved my life. But hadn't the Dark Angel caused that? It doesn't help that my parents were both kidnappers. I felt rage against this cult too, but also recognized it had saved my life too. Multiple times possibly too. I felt depression on top of it all; I had become nothing more than a vessel for a creature that had god like power, and also had to deal with a girl that had god like power. I also felt rage towards Haruhi. She had completely destroyed my life, ever since entering it. My simple but enjoyable life of solitude had been replaced by a life that was a train wreck of emotions and complex relations with people I had never met before. She killed my real parents, and tore my life apart like a child tears apart a doll.

While this swarm of emotions entangled themselves all over my mind, we arrived at school. I went through school in a daze as usual, but this time it was my emotions, not my boredom. When time came for the SOS Brigade meeting, I realized something. I couldn't do this. I can't live a life like this. Except when I try to leave, Mikuru intercepts me. At the clubroom, I see something that shocks me. The floor is covered with bloody black feathers.


	4. Agonizing Adjustment Part 1

Agonizing Adjustment Part 1

The bloody black feathers adorning everything, where did they come from? When the hell did the Dark Angel find time to come here? More importantly, why would she shed so many feathers here? To top it all of, where the hell did all this blood come from?

Then, we decided to explore the closet of the room. In there, we saw chunks of someone stored in their, like frozen meat in a fridge. Suddenly, a flood of memories entered my head. The Dark Angel killed a U.S. senator and then stored his body parts here. The feathers came her mutating her wings, which also resulted in lots of blood. She had new wings now, which were only different in that they were stronger, but still quite light, and was slightly longer. Both of these would help her fly much better, something she decided she needed after recent experiences. So, she had to abandon her old wings which resulted in them exploding in a massive chaotic mess of feathers and blood. She did all this between the time I was at the underground facility and my awakening in my new bedroom.

Suddenly, Itsuki came and said, "Don't worry, we have people to take care of this. Just go and distract Haruhi for a little bit. Also, make sure Kyon doesn't try anything, he may be in a unstable state currently." Suddenly, Mikuru grabbed me and said, "Time for you to meet the Dark Angel yourself," before suddenly knocking me out.

I woke up in a very strange room. There were mirror on every room, and my voice echoed when I tried speaking. Suddenly, a female voice came from me asking, "Kyon, do you really blame me for all this? You think I can help how people respond to me? You think I knew that your parents were going to overreact? You think I can control the unpredictability of humans?"

I replied, "Why did you choose me? I'm not the right person for this. Why didn't you choose someone in the cult? You should've chosen someone that is incredibly strong, and know how to hide from these people. Why not one of those paranoid people that spend their lives in basements with 3 locks on the door, and checks the phone for tapping? I mean, this wasn't random right?"

She said, "Kyon, I did pick you for a reason. By that age, you already felt extremely socially awkward. You felt like an alien in a society of social connections you didn't get. So, I entered you because I felt similar to you. I picked Japan because I needed to be near Haruhi. That girl will change the world, and is worth everything you go through because of her. She isn't really that bad at heart, she just had some, things happen in the past that changed her. She was once a relatively normal girl, but then everything changed. You really should ask her about that, once you get close enough to her."

"Me? How in the world would get that from her? This just further shows why I'm a horrible choice. If you chose someone that's extremely social, they could integrate you much more easily into society than I ever could and could handle Haruhi much more easily than I ever could. Besides, don't my own feelings on this matter?" I asked.

She replied, "Kyon, no one would consent to this except cult members, and I can't enter cult members for obvious reasons. As for the social stuff, you miss my point. I need someone like you who understands my position more than someone who integrates well into society. I always choose someone like you when embracing a species. We both are learning together to integrate into society. Whether you like it or not, you do need to understand people more."

"Why, why do you travel from world to world killing eating entire species? There isn't a single species you have spared, why? Also, how did this cult know of you so well? You send them a present in advance to prove your existence? Did you fill their heads with prophecies like a mass schizophrenia? After all, that's what religion really is, just mass mental illness. People keep on believing despite the evidence against it. Here, they keep on supporting you despite the fact that you never forgive. Once the day of embrace comes, if someone even shoots a spitball at you, all humanity will enter your stomach and be digested out of existence. Then, you'll start the process all over again. You are manipulating these people with promises that no one could ever fulfill, not even a god. You know why you can't end suffering, we both know why. I may know for different reasons, but I know all the same. So, why do you do all this?" I asked.

She replied, "I contacted the cult from the voices in their heads and a feather I sent 60 years before I arrived. I do this because I will live on otherwise. I'm immortal until one species willing embraces me. Then, I will try my best to improve the world before finally getting the peace of death. Immortality is truly a curse. You are always lonely, and you always see the absolute worse in people. It doesn't matter how long you live, you keep on seeing people screw up again no matter how much you try to stop it. I'm not the only one like this; there are humans that haven't aged a day for 100 years. Those people are immortal for different reasons, but they still suffer from the same curse. They keep on trying to keep from humanity from screwing up the same way it did years ago again, but find themselves powerless. Some of them become bitter eventually, and start trying to destroy humanity. It's why they tricked the world into the Cold War; hoping humanity would perish in a nuclear cleansing by repeating the same mistakes once again. But, the ones who stilled cared prevented humanity from destroying itself. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain. Humanity keeps on hurting itself over and over again no matter what anyone tries to do. So, I'll give humanity a test, and if it fails, humanity will perish for all of its sins. If it succeeds, I'll get to finally rest and let free the millions of witnesses I have picked up. Either way, humanity will learn a lesson. You understand now Kyon?"

Okay, for some reason I understand that. I'm not immortal, but it would be a curse. Eventually, life will stop offering purpose to someone. Your loved ones will die around you, and no matter how long you live, the people around you will repeat the same mistakes over and over again. Any not sugarcoated version of history will tell you that. Actually having to see that over and over again would probably drive any person insane. But does that mean humanity has to be tested on this level? Perhaps, maybe humanity needs to die for its sins. Who knows, I'm not the one who can answer these questions. That's the job of some guy who thinks about this crap all day to put it in a book to comfort everyone. He'll probably tell them that of course humanity deserves to live and that this is far too harsh. Politicians want votes and money, not progress in morality that forces difficult changes.

Then, I blacked out again once she saw that I had understood. When I woke up, I was back in my bedroom again. This time though, it was night. Before I went to sleep, I heard her voice in my head saying, "Kyon, you need to adjust. I understand this is hard for you, but you need to be able to deal with sudden changes in circumstance better. So, I'm going to teach you too through some strange dreams. First one starts tonight, hopefully it will cheer you up when you remember it later.

(Author's Note: Sorry, but this one is short for a reason. The next chapter will hopefully make up for its length. This is part 1 one of a three part series though. But anyway, hope you like this one and please review.)


	5. Agonizing Adjustment Part 2:Land of Song

Agonizing Adjustment Part 2: The Land of Song

I woke up, and everything looked like a normal dream. But then, the strangest sounding dialogue ever came from downstairs.

"_Kyon, come get breakfast sonny. Please come down here." _My mom sang.

Okay, there are a couple of things weird about that. For one, my mom has now been dead for a couple of days. More importantly, MY MOM JUST FREAKING SANG! Why? I guess I'm just dreaming. I was warned of this after all, but still, this is how to get used to things? What's next, my teacher starts rapping?

Oh well I guess. Anyway, breakfast went relatively normally afterwards. But, that was more because I resisted talking at all, despite everything. When I went to school though, everything was different. I assume this dream took place before the Dark Angel started coming up, and that suits me just fine. I mean, that should mean Haruhi won't bother me as much right? Wait a minute, this is high school, and that means…

"_KYON! WHAT ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHAT ARE YOU PULLING ON US ALL!" _Haruhi sang in a hard rock way at me. Seriously, I heard guitars and she yelled like someone enraged, just like in a hard rock song. Yeah, Haruhi with her own instruments and vocals is like listening to your child drown outside while a 5 year old try rapping in your ear. Basically, EAR RAPE!

After that, ear annoyance, I go into class and hear something worse than Haruhi. I hear my teacher. My homeroom teacher who teaches us English, yeah he is trying to rap. "_Alright class, open your textbooks and close up your collars._ _Lets read this next section like a scholar." _He sang. Okay, I don't care how bad of a rapper you are, you aren't this bad. This is like listening to someone try to make music out of someone snoring in combination with the ravings of an alcoholic raving. The beat was fine, being a generic rap beat. Except WHERE IS IT COMING FROM? Same thing happened with Haruhi earlier, where were the guitars? Is there someone making music that lives in the walls here?

After that, insult against modern music, class proceeded relatively normally. But then, someone asked a question. Also, the books are entirely in poetry, which makes reading a foreign language a LOT harder than it needs to be. When I heard the people asking the question, they sounded like this, _"Oh teacher, can you give me some help. Oh teacher, can you help me with this question? Oh teacher, do you know how to pronounce this word here?" _

DOES EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM HAVE TO RAP? This just sounded weird. Imagine if you heard someone you know randomly start rapping and a beat accompanied it. That is what this sounded like. But, the weirdest example of this wouldn't come until I left the class ironically.

"_Oh boy, please notice me. Oh boy, why do you ignore me so?" _Sang this random girl outside.

"_Who are you girl? I've never seen you before? What do you want?" Sang back this random guy outside. _

"_Boy, what will take for you to notice me? What will it take for you to, love me."_ She sang back with a chorus coming from random girls behind her.

"_Why do you ignore me so? Do you hate me so? Why you so cold to me?" _She sang back to this random guy who probably just wanted to get on with his day.

"_What do you mean girl? I've never seen you before. You just pop out of nowhere seemingly. You just suddenly demand me. Why do you love me?" _This random guy sang who is clearly getting really sick of this.

"_Boy I've loved you since childhood. I want you for my livelihood. My health is shrinking from you. My parents are worried from you. Please oh please baby love me." _She sang with a chorus at the end.

Okay, I'm getting out of here because this song is starting to annoy me. It's like a cross between a soft pop song and a rap song. Look, it DOESN'T work, okay? Or, maybe it does but not here. What's weird is I overheard this same conversation at my high school a couple weeks after the beginning of school. In that version, the guy left the girl crying because he really just wanted to be left alone that day. I think, that was just how I interpreted the conversation. Is this some kind of weird lesson saying people will start singing if I don't start listening more? Yeah, that wouldn't be good at all. Anyway, I left for my next class hoping they sang better or something I guess. But then, I suddenly was forced to sing.

"_Hey Kyon, where have you been? Didn't you hear about the meeting? You were supposed to attend. You know you should be more attentive." _This guy said. The guy in question was this REALLY annoying guy who kept on trying to get me to attend Student Council of all things at the beginning of the year. My parents claimed I had joined and I said I never had. Over all, I WAS NOT in the mood to deal with this guy.

"_Look, leave me ALONE!" _I sang despite myself. What the hell? Wait, so I don't have a choice? Everyone HAS to sing? Okay, this is REALLY bad. I don't exactly have faith in my singing ability. Doesn't help that apparently some people have to rhyme even when it sounds ridiculous. Suddenly, Itsuki appears and I for some reason think he may know of this. He is the expert on the goddesses so that isn't surprising. Too bad I forgot the perception rule but I didn't fully realize that.

"_Itsuki, what is going on? Why am I singing like this, instead of living on? Why did I just rhyme that?" _I asked Itsuki in song voice.

"_What are you talking about Kyon? This is completely normal. Don't you know this is a normal kind of thing? Don't you know this is a completely normal way of communicating, the way we have since birth. Have you been okay lately? Do you need help lately?" _

No, Itsuki has to rap too? WHY? I think I prefer Haruhi's hard rock now. At least she fit the role well. Itsuki just doesn't have the voice for this.

"_Itsuki? You think this is normal? This isn't normal at all. Don't you know about the Dark Angel? You know, the one I hate. Why do I keep rhyming this stuff?_" I asked by song. Okay, I could see students forming near me. They may become a chorus, SOMETHING I DON'T WANT!

"_Kyon, who is the Dark Angel? Kyon, you need an Angel. I can be your angel Kyon. Will let me Kyon? Please oh please Kyon!" _Itsuki said.

That was when I figured out the rule of perception. The dream is not a literal representation of these people, but rather how I interpreted them when I ignored everybody. So for example, Haruhi was just an annoying bitch that wouldn't leave me alone. That was all she was to me back then. To bring this up to the current example, Itsuki to me was just a gay pretty boy back then. I've learned that he is actually a religious fanatic who probably was a virgin until the Dark Angel 'embraced' him. Does that mean this dream is teaching me to not judge people so harshly? I guess, I'm not sure, not these days.

I then tried to get away but then loads of, what I guess are Itsuki's fan girls, gathered around us. I realized what they wanted. They were Yaoi fan girls, which is why they wanted to watch us. They were hoping Itsuki would seduce me and they would see us kiss here or worse. These are the same girls that shows like "Gravitation," are made for. So, I would just sing him away I guess.

"_Itsuki, I don't need an angel. Itsuki,_ _I just need a way out of here. I don't need your girls surrounding me here. I just need get out of these surroundings here._" I sang while wishing I was dead.

The girls all silently cussed to themselves nothing exciting happened before letting me go. Itsuki looked all hurt behind me, but I knew it was fake. After all, this whole WORLD is fake. But anyway, I figured out that how you sang depended on the situation. The reason rap was so common was because when you needed extremely complex lyrics, there aren't really a lot of other choices. Rock is too fast for most conversations. Soft rock is too slow. Pop has similar issues, it's either a little slow or would require the other person to be able to auto tune their voice judging by music trends lately. I went to my next class, and immediately wanted to throw up upon entering. Okay, we have a math teacher and she loves Opera I think. Well, she of course speaks in FREAKING OPERA!

"_Alright class! Get out your textbooks; it's time to learn! Let your minds be filled with knowledge!" _She sang.

Okay, hearing your math teacher sing in opera will probably almost make your ears bleed. She doesn't have the voice for it, and I don't like opera to begin with. Doesn't help that, of course, everyone has to ask her everything in opera. I'm able to barely ignore it enough to get by. When math class finally ends, I breathe a sigh of relief.

Then, of course, Haruhi corners me, again. Before she could sing though, I sprinted out of the school, and ran into the Dark Angel of all people. Haruhi followed me outside too. They both said in unison, "Kyon, stop being so judgy!" After that, I finally woke up. Yeah, this was a REALLY messed up dream.

(Author's Note: Okay, guys, this was an experiment in writing. Please tell me if it worked out. I hope it was funny, but if it isn't do tell me.)


	6. Agonizing Adjustment Part 3:Burnin Truth

Agonizing Adjustment Part 3: Burning Truth

That day, I went through school a little bit differently. I actually heard what other people said and didn't just block out what everyone said. I got the message, you shouldn't judge by people by appearances. But apparently, I had a lot more to learn about the people around me. Especially Haruhi. But, that would come later, first I had to go through my routine. After school, at the SOS Brigade, I found myself barely able to pay attention. I really hate Haruhi now, considering everything that has been done for her lately. Today, we just watched an anime. Okay, I much preferred this to searching for aliens or something. The anime was, "Raxephon,"

and apparently it was supposed to train us into being more like Haruhi. Yeah, not likely but I did enjoy it so heavily that when we left, I almost felt a sense of longing. I had watched it myself before, but liked the anime so much that I didn't mind watching it again.

At my new home, I just went through the routines like everything else. I ate a dinner that probably could feed three people but apparently the Dark Angel needs strength. It was a very large slab of beef basically, that had some ramen on the side. Yeah, felt sick afterwards like the previous day. Anyway, I eventually got sent upstairs where I would go to bed. She had banned me from video games, anime and manga because I needed to 'adjust' to society. Yeah, not exactly great for me considering those were my main ways before of handling stress. When I went to bed, I felt the voice in my head saying, "Kyon, now that you're open to others, it's time for you to know more about the people around you. Stuff they can't tell you, and stuff I didn't tell you before because you weren't ready before. Now, you are. You won't like what you see, all things considered." After that, I went to sleep.

I woke up floating over everything. Then, I saw two adults talking to each other. For some reason, I realized immediately they were my biological parents. They were arguing about something. The baby me was on my dad's back, who just stood there feeling sorry for himself. My mom was drunk, really drunk. She was yelling and cussing at dad for being so cold towards her I think. He was acting like me, feeling so awkward. How he ended up in this situation, I have no idea, considering I would never get into this situation. But then, I heard a couple key words that explained everything. "WHY? You don't even look at me. What, are you disgusted with me or something? I know you were basically forced to marry me by your parents, but why the hell won't you look at me? YOU STILL AREN'T LOOKING AT ME!" She yelled.

After my mom punched my dad in a way that barely allowed him to protect the baby from mom's punch, they went to the car. Mom was the one driving. WHY? But then, it became clear to me. My dad didn't have the courage to stand up to her at all. His parents forced him into the relationship because he hadn't chosen a bride despite all the time he was given for it. His wife was an abusive bitch who didn't like having the "left over scraps," with men. Eventually, what I expected to happen with a drunk driver occurred. Mom drove the car into a small Toyota while going at least 80 miles an hour. The crash killed dad instantly, my mom slowly bled to death, and I just cried in the back seat of the car having been safely secured by dad. After awhile, another car drove up, and my stepparents came out. My mom got me out of the backseat while my dad cried for the death of his best friend, who was my biological father.

Okay, I just saw what I had been told by my current step mom proved wrong. Unless Haruhi somehow made my mom an alcoholic, it was solely her fault. The stepparents were just rescuing a baby from the wreckage. I'm sure dad warned them before, probably because he didn't have the bravery to get the keys from her. He had the same social difficulties as me, and they ultimately killed him.

Then, the scene switched to something completely different. This was far in the future. I saw Mikuru, except she looked completely different. She had cuts all over her, probably from a knife. Her father was hitting her mom in the other room. Suddenly, she has had enough. She grabbed a bottle of booze, and a lighter. Then, I saw the other room where her parents were. Her mom was a beautiful woman, but was covered with bruises from her husband. He, on the other hand, was an overworked miner on a different planet than ours. The mom apparently kept on telling her daughter that he once was a great guy, but now was abusive from being overworked. So, he took it out on his wife because nobody would listen to social rights anymore. Laize fair economics had taken over and blinded everyone to the need of the little man.

Not that this was a good excuse for the husband's behavior. But it was an excuse. During the violence, Mikuru suddenly entered the room. She came in, splashed the alcohol on his face and then lit the alcohol on fire. Then, she started punching him and pushing him onto a balcony. Before she could push him off though, his now flaming body hugged her. She caught on fire too before pushing him off the balcony. Then, Mikuru's mother came. She put Mikuru out, but not before her skin was heavily burned. More lies and secrets from people I know. But, this one makes more sense. A rebel group did the surgery on her and had her time travel so she could change things to prevent corporations from taking over.

Then, I saw Itsuki, and saw something, unexpected for someone like him. He was standing at the top of a building, contemplating suicide. He was about to jump, but then suddenly, a big sphere surrounded him. It was dark, and he didn't understand what was going on at the time, but I did. This was a closed space, something I have seen before actually. Where and why though, I won't talk about. Lets just say it was unintentional and involved being dragged in accidentally by someone else.

When the giant cold sphere surrounded Itsuki, he was terrified at first. But then, a black feather fell from the sky into his hand. Suddenly, he smiled. It was an odd, sad smile but it was still a smile. I realized what had happened; Ituski had discovered something to believe in when he had nothing to believe in before. He had massive depression from a family that didn't care and a school life that was horrible from his dyslexia that he had no support for. But now, he had a religion he could join, and one that had proof of itself.

The scene changed again for someone I was surprised to see. Yuki, and she was sobbing in a bed. Her mother had long since been dead, her father had committed suicide from the economy, and no one cared about her at school either. But then, a voice filled the room. It said, " You don't have to cry, not anymore. I can take away that sadness; all you have to do is help me. What that is I'll tell you later, but please tell me for now whether you want it? I promise this isn't a trick, for that is unnecessary for an entity like me."

She stopped crying briefly, and thought about it. Then, she said yes, despite the implications. Then, I saw as all the emotion left her face instantly, and her hair turned grey. The Data Integration Entity had tricked her. Well, okay, perhaps not, it did say it would take the sadness away, which it did. But, it forgot to mention the whole; you will have no emotions at all, part. Now, she just has her books and the missions assigned to her by the Data Integration Entity. It robbed her of emotion and all purpose outside of the orders assigned to her by the Data Integration Entity. That night, her father had just committed suicide from losing his job. But, perhaps this is best for her. She would've have ended up being an orphan and probably would have committed suicide shortly afterwards. But still, is that worth the price of the loss of all emotion? Is that worth the price of having no other purpose in life except keeping track of a girl with god like powers, and a guy with an angel sleeping in his stomach? I would think no but maybe I'm wrong, who knows.

Then, the scene changed to Haruhi. She was outside the school, drawing a symbol that said, "I'm here." The image briefly changed to Haruhi elsewhere, covered in bruises. Her mother had just beaten her, although her father wasn't much better. Her mom was an alcoholic and her dad was a workaholic. Now, her father was dead because of an accident which Haruhi's mom blamed Haruhi for. Her escape during all of this was the paranormal. She hated the real world, so she sought something better in a world full of aliens, espers and time travelers. Her parents weren't troubled abusers, they were possessed by spirits or mind controlled by some conspiracy involving aliens. So, this was why she was the way she was. She wanted to escape the world she was in.

The scene changes back to the school. After she has drawn the symbol, nothing happens. But then, a black feather falls from the sky. When Haruhi touches it, she suddenly gets filled with some kind of energy. I can't see it, but I can tell from her shaking violently and her body rippling like the ocean briefly. Somehow, I know the Dark Angel gave her something, something the Dark Angel herself couldn't use. Also something that carried with it prices. Like you won't know you have it until someone else tells you, and that you wouldn't be able to control until then really, since it would be subject more to the subconscious than the conscious.

Then, the dream ended. Except it still had one tale to tell. This was of Haruhi's power. I saw a scene in Okinawa of a base blowing up in glorious splendor. The explosion was massive, and apparently caused by Haruhi's anger about something. The wish she had was just that the base in Okinawa get removed forever, how it happened she didn't really cared about. This was a subconscious wish, so she had no idea she had in any way done it. Another example soon flashed by, this time a news reporter getting spontaneously combusted. More followed after that and they all had the same pattern. The pattern was Haruhi either getting frustrated, sad, and/or enraged at something so reality changed accordingly. The Cult could easily cover up her actions, and some had modified reality in such a way that it was unnecessary for the Cult to intervene.

One shocking instant of Haruhi's power was ironically with my real parents. Haruhi had done something to forever damage my biological mother. That was causing a car accident to kill a certain politician. I guess she isn't a fan of censorship, any sort of cut to social welfare, and any sort of corporate welfare. Hmm, guess the economic issues of the 90s caused you to hate capitalism huh? Anyway, my mom got stuck in a car accident that damaged her body and face heavily. She did get facial and body surgery, but her parents still became desperate despite it. So, when dad's parents came to them with a son who had severe social issues, they agreed to basically arrange a marriage between my mom and dad. This led to the horrible marriage and eventually to the car accident that killed them both.

Okay, you could say Haruhi indirectly caused the death of my parents, but it was more the idiotic decisions of my grandparents. But, I guess I can't blame them considering Japanese culture among other things. After all that, I finally woke up, and now knew more about my peers and my parents than I probably wanted to.


End file.
